


Hero

by Rinienne



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Fest 2019, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Pegging, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 14:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: Bucky had almost used to be Captain America.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the time of New Avengers: Dark Reign

If Bucky would be ever asked about times he’d been nervous, he knew he would lie. He would be more honest about instances he’d been scared. With his line of work, with all the things he’d done, it wouldn’t even be a particularly embarrassing confession.

But being nervous was a different story, because it had always been about minor things. Like public speaking, or trying to flirt for the first time. Or Natasha towering over him as he laid splayed on a bed completely naked.

Well, not the last one, at least not usually.

“We don’t have to do this,” she said. Her hands rested on Bucky’s bent knees and she rubbed them reassuringly with her thumbs. “If you don’t want.”

It was dark outside, and Bucky could hear rain beating against the window, which made even an idea of being anywhere else but here appalling. A lone lamp on the nightstand provided the only illumination in the room. Its light was soft, outlining every curve of Natasha’s body, making her hair look a warmer shade of red.

Bucky had to admit she looked the best in such an intimate setting. Not even because she completely undressed, but because she was here, with him, and they had long enough of a breather to have some time for themselves.

Bucky really wanted to focus on all these aspects, but his attention continued to helplessly slip down, onto black leather straps around her hips, onto the tip of a deep purple toy that was attached to them.

Every muscle of Bucky’s body felt tense, and he tried not to squirm. His breathing was coming in short, heavy gasps even if they hadn’t yet done anything that could’ve tired him. And, worst of all, most of these reactions were not born out of fear. Or even nervousness.

His mind was racing, and it took him too long to respond. “James?” Natasha called him.

She smiled a little cat-like, moving her hips just a little, so the head of the toy poked Bucky in the leg. It made his stomach lurch, and his already hard cock gave a very interested twitch, leaking precome onto Bucky’s stomach.

He’d always wanted to try this. He’d never told it to anyone, nor he had courage to do it on his own. But now, when Natasha was offering, he couldn’t stop his body from respousing at the idea.

“Sure, uh, if you want to,” he said needing to put an effort in sounding coherent. “Is it because of today, though?”

Together with the rest of unregistered heroes, Bukcy found himself in a fight earlier. There'd been AIM sentinels trying to surround them, exploding drones, some other sort of unfamiliar weaponry. He’d taken a risk that he knew wasn’t necessary, one that could’ve gotten him killed. And, obviously, he’d done it against Natasha’s wishes.

Her expression softened. “It’s not a punishment, if that what you think,” she replied, and her hands moved up Bucky’s hips, fingers kneading tense muscles.

Bucky hummed in either agreement or apprehension, unsure himself which one it was. Then his thoughts scattered into different directions, because Natasha leaned down, her lips landing on his chest.

She charted a trail of kisses towards his nipple, her tongue flipping against it, making him hiss. “You know, you can ask me to stop if you don’t like something,” she told him continuing to play with the small bud, this time her fingers joining in.

“Do I look like I’m not enjoying this?” Bucky scoffed. He brought his own hands up, intending to touch her, maybe slip his palms between their bodies to reciprocate what she was doing to him.

Except, Natasha pulled away from his touch. “One more thing. Put your hands up, hold the bed frame and don’t let it go until I tell you to.”

Bucky stared at her, trying to determine whether or not she was serious. Not that he expected her to joke, but he was simply dumbfounded from the request. Still, not fully aware what he was doing, he found himself following it, his fingers grasping around the edge of a simple wooden headboard.

Smiling, Natasha moved to hover over him, her face so close to Bucky’s that her lips almost touched his cheek. “Just be careful with your metal arm. Don’t break anything,” she murmured, before planting a kiss onto Bucky’s neck. Her fingers reached for his nipple again, and she pinched it. It was gentle at first, then the pressure increased, to the point it was almost painful.

“Shit, Nat,” Bucky gasped, his hips bucking upward on their own accord.

She grinned against his skin, then decided to doubled her effort in teasing him. At almost agonizingly slow pace, her lips began trailing down from Bucky’s neck to his chest and further towards his stomach, his groin.

And Bucky just laid there, doing nothing but taking what Natasha had to give.

Not that he’d ever been particularly dominant lover, far from it, but it was unusual to be so uninvolved. There was a part of him that still reminded of the environment he was brought up in, his childhood at a military base. There had been norms then, the stereotypes of proper behavior.

That was why he was surprised how easy it was to let go, to let Natasha be so completely in charge. It felt relaxing to give it up. Being Captain America was a burden, he’d know it from the start. It wasn’t even because the uniform was painting a big target in him. No, it was the responsibility before others who now relayed on him, the weight of hard decisions.

Steve had always managed to make it look easy to be a leader, but Bucky was only comfortable when staying in the shadows.

“You know you’re wrong,” Natasha said, as if reading his mind. Then again, she was good and knew him well enough to probably see it in his expression. “You charged into the building without letting anyone else know what was happening. You thought you were protecting the rest of us, but in truth—“

“I was just trying to prove I’m as strong and capable as he was,” Bucky interrupted, finishing the sentence for her.

“You’re not.” Natasha nodded, and, as if to accent her point, she lifted his hips up, spreading his legs apart with so much ease, barely needing to strain a muscle. It reminded him that out of the two of them, she was the one with serum.

Bucky felt his cheeks began burning, as he found himself so open before her, parts of him that no one else had seen before on display. He wanted to hide his face in the crook of own elbow, but remembered he couldn’t let go of the headboard.

Then he noticed Natasha’s own expression. She was looking him up and down hungrily, her pupils blown, her lips parted slightly as she breathed. Despise his still lingering discomfort, it made Bucky feel more at ease, flattered even that he could bring up such a reaction.

“And you don’t have to be strong, James,” Natasha continued. Her finger was drawing invisible patterns up and down his thigh, before it slid towards his behind, slipping between his chicks and stroking his hole.

It was barely a brush, a contact that lasted less than a second, but Bucky felt as if a spark of electricity shot through his entire body. “So this is not punishment, this is a lesson.” He raised an eyebrow trying to ignore how much his body wished her touch to return.

“Just trying to have a conversation and give you something you’re so obviously eager to get.” She smirked reaching for a small tube of lube that had been conveniently stashed at the foot of the bed before they started.

Bucky’s anticipation only rose as he watched her spread some of the clear liquid ober her fingers. She coated them in profusion before her hand returned to his body, her slick digits sliding under his scrotum and pressing softly into him.

The first finger was... anticlimactic, really. There was no pain, no pleasure, just a strange, new sensation Bucky neither liked nor disliked. The second one followed soon after, and this time Bucky hissed, starting to feel a slight burn of the stretch.

“Good?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded, not really needing to lie about it. Even if the sensation of it was odd, he found his hips starting to rock against her fingers, trying to get them deeper in.

Then, Natasha hit something that made everything before his eyes to go white, a wild tremble ran through him. “Oh, hey. Found it.” She chuckled softly.

“Do it again?” Bucky asked through his teeth, panting.

“Oh, I’m sure I can do better than that.” She smirked and leaned down, swiping her tongue over his already arching cock, swirling it around the head before taking it into her mouth. At the same time, she pushed her fingers deeper.

If Bucky though it was intense before, he realized it was nothing in comparison. His back arched, and a loud groan tore from his throat. It felt good, incredible, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to trust deeper into her mouth, or settle further onto her fingers.

By the time Natasha added third one, Bucky was starting to get close. It was despite her not even trying to get him off — Bucky knew how much better at this she could be. Now her tongue was running over the crown of his cock leisurely, teasingly, more a distraction than anything else.

Then she let go of him completely, his coated in saliva cock slipping out of her mouth, its head glistening almost angry red in the soft light of the room.

"Ready?” she asked as she lifted his hips again, positioning the toy.

He nodded. “Yeah. Please.”

This time Bucky knew what to expect from the intrusion, anticipated the sensation. There was no weirdness in it anymore, only burning pleasure as she slowly pushed inside.

“You know, we all understand what you’re capable of. We accept it for what it is and respect who you are. There’s not a single hero on your side who expects more of you.”

Natasha knew what she was doing, talking about something important at a time like this, when Bucky wasn’t able to think of a counterargument. He tried to reply still, but no words escaped him, only a loud moan.

The thing Natasha was pushing into him didn’t look big, but it sure seemed like _a lot_ now. He felt the toy stretching him, heat spreading from where it breached him. Sweat was gathering on his back, on his temples, yet he was almost shivering, his skin turning hypersensitive to every movement of the air.

Natasha moved even further forward, finally sliding all the way in. She stopped then, breathing hard and watching him closely. “Still with me?” she asked.

“Move. Please?” Bucky pleaded, not even caring how he sounded. His hands were still gripping into the headboard, so hard he had no doubt his metal one was going to leave imprints on the wood.

Nodding, Natasha granted his request. It wasn’t exactly what Bucky expected, she didn’t start thrusting into him, at least not at first. Instead, she rolled her hips, the toy inside Bucky pushing against his prostate, almost making him lose his mind. “Good?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Hm, I had a feeling you would like this,” she whispered, reaching to rub Bucky’s cheek, her palm feeling cool and soft against his skin.

“I wonder what gave an impression.”

”Just had a hunch.” She paused. “And don’t pull stunts like that again. Your friends don’t need more proof. We all have your back.”

There was so much softness in her voice, so much emotion, Bucky could feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Finally deciding to disregard of her request to hold onto the bed, he reached out, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her mouth.

Natasha was shorter than him, and it made the angle a little awkward, turning the kiss sloppy, uncoordinated. Still, it was good to hold her like this, to be held by her. To feel her tongue moving against his as her hips continued to roll, each movement bringing Bucky closer and closer to an orgasm.

It was almost unbelievable, too. Besides the teasing earlier, she barely even touched him, but now he was floating on the edge, his body practically shaking with need for a release.

Natasha somehow noticed it, and the next moment she pulled away, giving herself more space to maneuver. She almost slipped out of him, then drove back in, hard enough it made Bucky cry out.

Everything was starting to become blurry from there on. Bucky’s head was spinning, all his senses confined only to the points of contact between them, to the small noises of pleasure Natasha was letting out despite not being able to physically enjoy it. To the smell of her body, of her watermelon shampoo that Bucky had been secretly stealing for the last several weeks, and a tinge of her sweet perfume.

Bucky held tighter into her, afraid she would disappear if he let go, and the immense pleasure she was giving him would stop.

“Come on,” she encouraged, her mouth coming to his chest again, kissing it, grazing the skin with her teeth.

And somehow, it ended to be enough. Bucky’s entire body shuddered, release striking though him like white, hot fire. He thought he shouted again, or maybe only soundlessly opened his mouth, because he could hear nothing through the ringing in his ears.

He wasn’t even sure how long it lasted, but some time later he found himself laying under her, trying to catch his breath.

The weight of Natasha’s body was grounding, comforting, and he immediately started to miss it the moment she rolled off. “Hey,” she called settling next to him and wrapping her arm around his waist.

“Hey,” Bucky echoed turning to his side, hiding his face into the crook of her neck.

The little chilly air of the room touched the still damp skin of his back. Natasha’s toy had slipped out of him, and was now poking him into the hip, wet and sticky. The muscles of his leg were a little sore from the strain.

Yet, his body still buzzed pleasantly in the aftermath of the orgasm, his heart only now starting to slow down, and any discomfort he might’ve experienced was distant, irrelevant.

He was almost starting to doze off, when Natasha’s voice brought him back to reality. “You scared me today, you know,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” he replied. Then words started to spill out of him, everything that had been on his mind for so long coming to the surface. “It’s overwhelming, Nat. You’re right, my friends don’t expect me to be him, but the rest of the world does. And sometimes I feel like I can never come even close to this expectation. And not only because of the lack of powers.” He didn’t care what it looked like, didn’t care how he sounded. Natasha would never see this as a weakness, she would never judge.

Her hand came to run through his hair, moving his bangs off his face; it was getting rather long again, and Bucky pondered if he needed to cut it off. “No matter what you think, you’re a hero. And rest of the world doesn’t need to know the details. They’ve seen enough to accept you.”

He hummed thoughtfully at her words, his arms tightening around her. Not that his messed up mind immediately beloved her words, but it meant a lot to hear reassurance.

A tear that he’d previously though he managed to keep in check rolled from Bucky’s eye, immediately soaking into the pillow. “Thank you. For being here. For this,” he whispered, turning to kiss her cheek.

“You mean the pep talk, or pounding your ass?” Natasha asked like she wasn’t sure what he meant, yet Bucky could hear humor in her intonation.

It was almost frustrating how she was able to switch from serious to teasing. But then again, that was one of the reasons he loved her.

“Definitely both.” He grinned.


End file.
